Cold
by Lookforthelight
Summary: Sam and Lara vist Lara's parent's grave. It gets kinda cute.


**Hello! It's Mace here, and my writing might be a little more frequent now that I have more time. If you like these oneshots, you should totally check out the new fic I'm working on called ****_Second Floor, Room Four_**** it's gonna be pretty sick. Anyway, into the fic!**

It's cold. We're in England, so yeah, it's going to be cold a lot considering that it's the middle of November, but today it's colder than normal. Like, spooky cold. Lara's not alright, she's never alright on this day, you know. Cause it's the anniversary of her parents death. Well, not so much their death. She got the death certificate this time seven years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday, too.

We we're doing partner work in our old boarding school, and the nurse called her out. Next thing I know I'm holding her in our dorm and she's sobbing into my shoulder. I always hold her when she cries, like when her first boyfriend dumped her for some other girl, stuff like that. It's different now, though, since we're like, together. She's not crying over boys anymore. She cries for Roth's hiking journeys. She cries for Grim's stories. She cries for Alex's non-stop nerdyness. I cry with her sometimes, in the middle of the night. I'm all she has left, and she holds me close like she'll lose me too. But I'm not going anywhere.

We're visiting their graves today. They aren't inside, but it's the thought that counts i suppose. I wrap my arms around her front and hold tight. Her motorcycle always makes me nervous. I always tell her to get something less dangerous, that she'll hurt herself. She just gives me that 'I'll be fine' look and zooms away.

It doesn't take long to get to the cemetery, only about fifteen minutes. She stops the bike and helps me off. I can see her eyes through the motorcycle helmet, they're hurt and broken, but hold a glimpse of hope.

"There's a flower shop across the street, c'mon." Says, taking off her helmet. I grab her hand, and a slight smile pulls at the corners of her mouth. I get closer and lean my head on her shoulder, and that triggers a full smile. It's a sight for sore eyes, she's been buried in her booms dreading this day all month and I was worried she'd never smile again.

The 'do not walk' sign dings infront of us and she uses this time to bury her nose I'm my hair, "I love you." She mutters, her voice is muffled but I still hear her.

"I love you more, Lara, you know that." I assure, squeezing her hand more. She's about to put up an argument, but we're clear to walk and I lead her towards the shop before she can say anything.

It's not as cold in the little shop, but it's not warm enough to take my jumper off. The old woman at the corner greets Lara and I with a "hello", she doesn't know my name, but she adresses Lara as 'Miss Croft'. Lara hates it though. She ends up buying some of those forget-me-not flowers and we're out of there within five minutes.

It's a silent walk to the grave plots, and I hold her hand all the way there. There's a slight fog around all the plots, and it kind of reminds me of all those old shitty zombie movies except there's no bodies climbing out of the ground.

When we reach the graves, there's two more next to them. Roth and Grim. Alex's mom must have chose somewhere else.

It almost hurts to look at. Yamatai was hell, and I'm just glad it hasn't swallowed Lara whole. We lost friends there, family too. Lara tightens her grip on my hand and puts the flowers down across their plots.

"Your father would be proud of you, you know. Finding Yamatai. Becoming a world famous archeologists." She smiles softly at my words, "Yeah, they both would."

She stares at the graves for another minute before she turns to me, "Sam, Will you marry me?"

Wait, what? I gape up at her and she gets down on one knee and I'm having this total 5th grade marriage fantasy flashback but this time it's real. She pulls out a little black box and I know exactly what happens next. I put a hand over my mouth when she opens the box, the ring is _beautiful_ and huge and I'm already planning our wedding in my head.

"It was my mother's. I love you, Sam, please marry me." There's that hope in her eyes again, it gives me butterflies.

"Yes, Lara, yes of course I'll marry you." I giggle out and hug her as tight as humanly possible. Once I pull away she hands me the ring, it's just so beautiful and I can't believe this is happening. It fits perfectly on my hand and I just can't stop admiring it. Joy fills me up all they way. It's almost not cold anymore. I pull her close to me and kiss her, arms wrapping around her neck.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." She announces once we pull apart.

"You're going to feel much luckier once we get home." I say, smirking. She stops in her tracks, then she's a grinning mess all the way home.


End file.
